Prometeo
by Orionstar-K
Summary: Los heroes son devorados por su propia gloria. Patrañas,puras patrañas. Y es mejor así. OOC,RAN RAN RU!


**Disclaimer**: Por medio del presente escrito, dejo constancia de que no poseo derecho alguno sobre el libro Harry Potter, incluyendo productos derivados del mismo (Películas, merchandising, música, etc.). Renuncio por medio de este escrito a cualquier intento de adueñarme de dicho libro o argumento, sin alterar ninguno de los mismos para mi propio beneficio, obedeciendo derechos de autor pertenecientes a J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Prometeo  
Capitulo O**

**Cadena**

_El gran titán Prometeo  
Hoy se encuentra encadenado  
Por haber desafiado y burlado a los dioses  
__Por haber robado del Gran Zeus el Fuego_

Cada instante aquel clima desagradable se vuelve más asqueroso, si es posible. Cada minuto que pasa, el joven siente que algo aprieta su pecho y no es su corazón latiendo. Es la bronca, el desasosiego, y más precisamente, la frustración.

¿Por qué lo encerraban como un gran pájaro peligroso, un animal descontrolado, un dragón sediento de atacar y destrozar aquellos que lo atan?  
Ahora lo encadenaban, le ordenaban callar y comportarse, como un niño, como un idiota…como un perro desobediente que rompió una cortina. Estaba cansado del bozal, de las esposas, del cuero y del ambiente agrio e insalubre del encierro forzado.

No era masoquista, no tenia porque soportar ello. Menos aun luego del Departamento de Misterios, menos aun luego de lo que hizo aquella criatura de Umbridge. No, no lo merecía, ni tenia porque soportarlo.

Ver detrás de los barrotes el cielo, contemplar un pasto asqueroso, de una casa que odiaba, llena de gente que solo le traía asco. Una calle de asfalto inmunda y que ese día de calor se fermentaba bajo el sol y daba la impresión de querer quemar la gente que lo pisaba. No, no estaba sensible, ni era uno de esos idiotas que se vestían de negro y lloraban su existencia.

Pero estaba deseoso de saltar, de quebrar las barreras del sonido y la luz, y liberarse de cualquier orden. Ser como una lechuza, un halcón. Romper con su mero deseo los barrotes de la jaula, y ser libre.  
Pero el Miedo era cruel, el Miedo devoraba sus dos mundos, y podía sentir como el aroma de todo el país era el de un Dementor: Muerte. Agrio, maligno, quemando los pulmones, destrozando las gargantas y apretando los lagrimales, esperando dolor y recibiéndolo como en un manantial maravilloso.

La gente le recordaba a los Dementores. Ya no caminaban, se arrastraban. Sus cuerpos ingrávidos y delgados flotaban, desdeñaban con la mirada, respiraban sin respirar y saboreando en envidias a aquellos que odiaban o envidiaban porque si. Porque el éxito ajeno era insultivo y había que destruirlos.

Porque ellos odiaban a los soñadores, a los heroes, porque dejaron de creer en ellos, y solo creían en aquello que ahora veían. En aquellos puentes que caían, esas torres que se destruyen, aquel halito de muerte que recorre un Londres desprovisto de la niebla del Támesis e inundado por la niebla de la Muerte, casi apocalípticamente. Ese era su destino, morir, morir todos y cada uno de ellos.

Podía notar como varios parecían querer correr a un rincón, agacharse y llorar, y dejar que la angustia y las enfermedades los lleven lejos, lejos de aquella niebla espantosa, de esos atentados, de esos puentes que caen, de esos huracanes que matan y desgarran de la tierra las casas. Huían, corrían, ratas sin pelo que de repente tenían el Miedo dentro de sus retinas y solo querían escapar de las serpientes, sin importar el precio.

Cada instante que pasaba, el aire se volvía pesado, insalubre, cercano al aire de un manicomio. Aire a sueños bizarros, a desasosiego, a disgusto, a furia, y decepción, y a gritos despojantes del silencio de una calle ignorante. Soñaba con sentir el sabor del aire, palpar en su lengua ese gusto triste y decepcionante de dos mundos que caen al mismo tiempo por el Miedo.

Podía sentir el pavor cuando los "accidentes" aumentaban, podía sentir en la boca ese sabor a tristeza y pánico, a lágrimas y a gritos de horror. Una y otra vez, el Miedo era el sabor más recurrente.

**Miedo.**

El no tenía miedo, ya no servia tenerlo en este mundo, en este instante mientras los dos reinos caen entre nubes piroclásticas, avalanchas de gente, llantos de sensibilidad inservible. Las varitas se quiebran, los edificios de acero se derrumban. Todo se destruye, todo cae, y no importa cuanto los demás lloren, nada volverá a ser igual.

Y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Merecía esta gente que el, Harry Potter, se levantara y luchara contra Voldemort?

¿Acaso ellos no sabían que hacer? Solo podían gritar sobre profecías, sobre el "Elegido", y asignarle dotes de gran Héroe.  
Ellos…ellos eran moscas, moscas que Harry quería pero que no conocían el límite, como niños caprichosos que chupaban su energía.

A nadie le importaban las lágrimas de su gran y maravilloso Héroe, a nadie le importaba que "El niño que no se muere porque tiene demasiada suerte" saliera airoso por pura suerte y ahora sufriera por perder a la persona que mas consideraba su familia.  
El era Horus, Hércules, Thor. El tenía el deber de destruir a Apofis, a la Hidra de múltiples cabezas que todos nombraban sin nombrar, despreciaban y respetaban como niños que tienen miedo del Cuco.

Podía imaginarlos, todos y cada uno de ellos, corriendo por los cuartos y entre abriendo las puertas para asegurarse que el Cuco no esta. Hasta que de repente, el Cuco sí esta, y ellos huyen despavoridos como si la misma muerte viniera a arrancarles el rostro y los ojos con sus manos huesudas.  
Voldemort. ¿Era difícil decir ese nombre?

Dumbledore tenia razón en algo…el miedo a un nombre es inservible. Y la verdad, Harry no pensaba vivir sometido a una idea tan trivial, primitiva, casi simiesca, de temer a un nombre. No importa si eso acarreaba su muerte, decididamente no iba a someterse ante una criatura que trataba de imitar a un humano.

No lo engañaban, ni lo engañarían. Voldemort no podía ser humano, no luego de tanto tiempo. No poseía alma, y si la tenia, debía tenerla cortada y triturada en mil pedazos. Pero nada de eso era excusa para Harry.

¿Miedo? Los heroes no tienen miedo.

Los heroes tienen que golpear y destruir el mal, y luego ser elevados al cielo olímpico, y luego recibir estatuas, y títulos honoríficos, y fachadas de felicidad que oculten perfectamente la envidia que todos le tienen a un héroe. Y luego, los heroes mueren de manera trágica y digna de una opera romántica, y los dioses del Olimpo lo reciben como a un digno semidiós.

Los heroes son simplemente chivos expiatorios, que se sacrifican y luego, talvez, no reciben nada en si.

Pero algo lo impulsaba a hacerlo, a pesar de que la injusticia más grande del mundo se desarrollaba bajo su nariz. Sus amigos eran un motivo, su relación con aquella herencia también. ¿Podría vivir tranquilo mientras el Mundo Mágico cae?

Una mosca vuela alrededor de el, y se posa en su mejilla con una delicadeza casi de cisne, saboreando una piel que se muestra fría en ese día nublado, espantoso, que se apaga a lo lejos y deja lugar a una noche nublada y posiblemente a mas atentados. La mosca recorre el rostro, prueba y observa cada poro de aquella piel casi azulada, helada. El insecto llega a sus anteojos, y camina en los mismos un poco, bajo la mirada perdida de aquel sobre el que camina.

La respuesta era simple, y por ello, tan difícil de decir: No, no podría. En el fondo, talvez, quería asumir ese papel de Héroe, ser Ra en una Barca Solar y atravesar con su lanza a Apofis. Quería traer el Sol, quería traer un nuevo brillo y una nueva esperanza, y alejar para siempre esa sombra de Dementor y serpientes que cubría todo alrededor. Talvez egoísmo, talvez preocupación en serio por los demás, talvez simple deseo de cumplir con expectativas.

Pero ya no podía soportar el encierro, ya no podía estar inactivo. Los heroes no descansan en su tarea aunque tengan trabas. Y el deseaba liberar a los suyos, a su gente. Mago, brujo, hechicero, hierofante, sacerdote, druida…sea cual sea el titulo, darles la libertad de poder caminar tranquilos.

De repente un zumbido lo saca de sus pensamientos.

Luego de un rato, la mosca se va, zumbando y despreocupada, sin saber que acababa de posar sus inmundas patas en la piel del más grande Héroe del Mundo Mágico, el más grande chivo expiatorio de la historia, el más prometeico de los hombres.

Talvez esta gente no lo merecía, talvez merecían en verdad la extinción. Pero eso, Harry no lo sabía. Y dudaba que alguien en verdad lo supiera.

Miro hacia fuera, buscando el brillo nocturno que sus ojos habían visto siempre cuando era mas joven…por algún motivo, las luces de la ciudad le daban espinazos, le recordaban a un cementerio ajetreado con velas.

Y a lo lejos, la noche en Inglaterra toma un gusto a salitre de injusticias, y también un dejo de risa de víbora ante una nueva marca que se eleva entre las nubes mortecinas.

Alguien más de su gente había muerto.

_Encadenado y desnudo_

_Soporta el tormento que Zeus dispuso_

_Las águilas no comen moscas,_

_Devoran el hígado de Prometeo_

_

* * *

_**Nota de Autora:**

Mucho tiempo sin subir algo, y pido disculpas por eso.

Tuve muchos problemas personales, que ahora están medianamente encaminados. No pude avisarle a nadie, mil disculpas.

De todas maneras, este es un fanfic un tanto…OOC. Bastante.

En este tiempo vi mucho la película/ documental Zeitgeist, y me inspiro para esto. Espero subir más capítulos mientras trabajo con las demás historias.

Kali Orionstar

PD: Recuerden de visitar mi galeria de DA,FA, y demás bobadas. Plz.


End file.
